Erwin Fischer
|image = Image:Youngsoldat.jpg |imagewidth = 100 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 20 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = German |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2409 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = PB |Row 7 info = Sebastian Stan |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = youngsoldat |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Stefan }} Erwin is a young man of average height, being about five foot, ten inches tall. He weighs around one hundred and sixty-six pounds (which fluctuates, depending on his diet). He is physically fit and in his prime, having been marching and fighting for the last two years. He has dark hair and blue eyes and appears to be German. He has dings and scrapes from his childhood and there is a scar on his right breast where a piece of shrapnel, nearly spent stuck in his rib-cage. There is a smaller assortment of such scars on his lower-right arm as well, from the same shrapnel. Canon Information Erwin was born in a suburb of Frankfurt-am-Main, Germany in May of 1924. His father worked as a carpenter and construction laborer, while his mother stayed at home and helped raise him. As a small boy, he looked up to his father, who was a hard-working man and instilled in his son a sense of hard-work, discipline, and respect for one's elders and what is morally correct in the world (like most Germans). His world changed in 1933, when he was nine years old. In 1933, Hitler came to power in Germany. His parents were not unduly alarmed, although they were not Nazi party members. Erwin continued to live as he usually had, attending school, playing with his friends, and starting to learn his father's trade. However, in 1936 membership in the Hitler Youth became compulsory and he went off to join the other boys of his generation in the paramilitary organization. Despite being indoctrinated, he did not necessarily believe in all that he was taught there, once again thanks to the guiding hand of his father and mother. He did pay (at least) lip service and did enjoy some of the time he spent around boys his own age. He was also an intelligent young man and had ambitions for university when earlier, despite his father's trade and because he had picked up an interest in literature and history. He was not the most eloquent writer, but his abilities were improving with age. He even picked up the English language. He was fifteen when the war broke out in 1939. At the time he supported the war and was worrying about it being over before he could get into it. His father had seen some service in the proceeding Great War and was naturally a bit pessimistic about his son going off to fight (although he too supported the war to some extent). Erwin was entranced by the whirlwind victories of Poland, France, Norway, and the Balkans. As the war went on however and Germany began to suffer setbacks in Russia, his father grew war weary. Erwin did not. In July of '42, soon after he turned 18, he was conscripted into the Germany Army. He was initially excited about the whole affair and thought that, despite having been on for three years, the war would soon be over (especially once he'd gotten involved). His training was up to the usual German standards, although he soon found that the food in the Army was rather miserable. Following his training, he was shipping to an infantry division on the Eastern Front. He found that the winters there were bitterly cold. Erwin was engaged in heavy fighting when the Soviets launched Operation Mars against the German salient around Rzhev. Despite the bitter cold and horrendous conditions he and his squadmates hold on, despite losses. they endured heavy shelling, tank attacks, and infantry assaults. Eventually the Soviet attacks petered out. Erwin had had his first taste of real fighting. He didn't particularly enjoy it. He fought in Russia for the next several months and was wounded by grenade shrapnel in April of 1943. He spent a month recuperating in a hospital and was allowed furlough after he finally recovered. He managed to make it home to say hello to his mother and father. Then, it was back to the East again. Once more he was engaged in skirmishes and fighting. By the spring of 1944, he was a seasoned combat veteran. However, he had also been transferred West, as the Allies were threatening an invasion of France. For him, it is May of 1944 and he has just turned twenty. He is wondering when the war will end and if the Allies will ever actually invade. The answer to the first is "Right now" for him, as he is brought aboard the Elegante during field maneuvers. The answer to the second he may never actually find out. Abilities/Powers: Aside from being in very good physical shape (if you don't count the fact that he wasn't getting enough to eat), he's a perfectly normal human being. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs